Just one word
by StarlightFangirl
Summary: All it takes is four words, to form that simple question. "Will you marry me?" Maybe Chocolat rejected him in the past...but Kasshi isn't going to give up, just like that. R&R ! :)


**Me: YAY! xD This is just a fluffy little one-shot I wrote! I'm going really deep into Chocolat's thoughts in this drabble, so...yeah!  
**

**Chocolat: What's this even about?**

**Me: KasshixChocolat! :) I thought you would have known by now.**

**Kasshi: Whatever. Hoshimi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

**Me: And please enjoy the story! xP Oh yeah, and this is my first time writing about proposing for marriage...so, if it's not very well-written...T.T**

Chocolat sometimes didn't understand herself. Why was she so hopelessly in love with someone that was so like her partner? His appearance, his personality, the way he acted…Everything was spot-on. Just exactly like her partner. She stared dreamily at his saved picture in her phone. She even treasured the arguments they had, once in a while.

It didn't make sense how her partner and her boyfriend resembled each other without a single mistake. She stared at her partner, who was ranting to Ichigo about a chocolate concept. How Kasshi's blond bangs swept over his caramel-colored eyes…how Kashino's golden hair looked flawlessly like Kasshi's after some tidying…how both of them were so shy to open up their hearts and admit their true feelings…Everything was just amazing. It was like the last piece of a puzzle, finally fit into place.

Just thinking about Kasshi could heat up her face so badly that her head could easily be mistaken for a tomato. She swallowed the lump in her throat; Kasshi and she had be dating for…four years? Yet, she was already greedy for the next step.

Marriage.

Her phone suddenly vibrated and her heart hammered in her chest as she wondered who had texted her. She opened her phone and stared nervously…

_Kasshi: Oi, Chocolat, come to the sweets kingdom. My farm. I have a surprise for you, okay? Text me when you're on the train._

Chocolat gulped, Kasshi's 'surprises' had always been either horrible or either amazingly creative. She bit her lip, "Vanilla…Caramel…Café, I'm going to the sweets kingdom for a moment, okay?"

"All right-desu!" Caramel chirped, in her usual cheerful voice. She smiled brightly to her friend, "Be back as early as you can, okay?"

As much Chocolat hated to admit it, the ditzy, honey-colored haired girl was an important part of her life. Although she was oldest of all four of them, she seemed the youngest, always doing childish things, but always letting them relax if there was a tense atmosphere. Chocolat liked that about her, although she was extremely clumsy and useless. Of course, she wouldn't even tell her true thoughts about her to her. It would just be too embarrassing.

"Bye! See you!" Café said politely.

Then came the only male sweets spirit that helped out in A group. Chocolat waved back, smiling. He had made an important part of her life too…He was always polite and always comforted her when she was down in the dumps.

"Can't wait to argue with you again!"

Chocolat sweat dropped at Vanilla's statement. _Vanilla will always be Vanilla_…Grabbing her backpack and swiftly throwing it over her shoulder, she smiled to herself. Although she would never admit it…She enjoyed the fights and arguments between her and the blonde spirit. It really made her…fired up and excited for the day. Just…just something about her personality, was something that Chocolat loved.

She secretly wanted to never argue with Vanilla, ever again. Of course, her wish could never be granted, after all, not fighting with Vanilla…was like, not talking to anyone all day.

~X~

She stepped into the farm, wiping away her sweat. There were so many mosquitos and it just felt she was walking in a hot desert. It felt like the world had ended and she was just roaming hopelessly in a pile of burning hot sand. Her feet were sore and her leg muscles were very strained. She had no more determination to go further; she was tired to the point that even her wings weren't strong enough to support her weight and give her the ability to fly. Panting and feeling very impatient, she took out her phone, just about to dial Kasshi's number…_Where is he, anyway?_

"Hey." Kasshi wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly, staring at the phone in Chocolat's hands as he smirked at the contact list. "Missed me?"

"I-Idiot! Of course not…" Chocolat squeaked. She frowned and started complaining, breaking away from Kasshi's embrace and turning to face him with a look of fury in her eyes. "There are so many mosquitos out here! Why are you making me come out to the hot, sweaty weather? What's the surprise, anyway?"

Kasshi lowered his head shamefully as he gestured to a field in the farm. There were five, drooping sunflowers. One of them almost had all its petals shed. Another flower's stem was broken, the flower snapping in half. The other one had dull colored petals as it drooped at the ground as well. One of them stood arrogantly up, except all the colorless petals had blew away. A bright fresh sunflower lay on the ground, its roots pulled out.

"This." Chocolat pointed to the drooping sunflowers. "This…is the surprise."

"…Yeah." Kasshi responded with a sorrowful nod.

"Kasshi, this is _not _a sunflower funeral! What are you thinking? Making me – "

Kasshi went down on one knee and pulled out a ring box. His face was adorned with a pink rosy blush as he presented the ring to his girlfriend, smiling brightly at her. The four, fated words came out of his throat.

"Will you marry me?"

Chocolat blinked…He was choosing this..._place_ to ask her?! When several ants crawled up onto her shoe. She stamped the insects away, swatting some mosquitos away. Finally feeling very hot and bothered, her patience drained out. "NO! Kasshi, what is wrong with you? Taking me to this lonely, sad place where nobody can see your confession? Are you really that ashamed to be marrying me? Am I really that horrible?"

Kasshi's jaw hung open.

"And drooping sunflowers?! Seriously? Oh, maybe some ants and mosquitos will see how our wedding will go. No; Kasshi, you need to consider this! It's like, the most important decision in life!" Chocolat gritted her teeth, completely losing control of her temper. "I-I…Am I really that insignificant in your life? PLEASE, at least buy some decent sunflowers! Or flowers!"

"Maybe we can just stay as boyfriend and girlfriend. Nobody is here to see when you propose anyway. The surroundings are horrible, too. It makes me feel so annoyed – " Chocolat knew she was repeating her complaints. She didn't care. Not a single wave of regret washed over her as she stomped away, her anger replacing her energy as she flew out of the hot, deserted farm.

~X~

"Hey." Kasshi smiled warmly at her. He was some formal clothes, which made Chocolat feel nervous. She remembered the time where she had completely lost her temper at the farm…Speaking of that, they hadn't talked ever since.

They were in a very cozy café. The smell of thick, rich coffee beans wandered from the kitchen to the tea tables. For what reason unknown, the usually very popular coffee shop was deserted. There were plates and plates of cakes and tarts on the table, apparently all ordered by Kasshi.

"How are we going to finish all these sweets?"

Suddenly Vanilla, Caramel and Café came in. They were all smiling brightly. Vanilla was holding a beautiful, huge, red rose with its prickly thorns all cut off carefully. Caramel was holding a huge blue, turquoise flower. Café was holding a big purple rose.

Then Kashino came in. Along with Ichigo, Hanabusa, and Andou. They were all grinning. A Group all had sunflowers in their hands. Even Chocolat caught the sight of her parents and Kasshi's parents at the corner of the café, giggling to themselves, silently. Her parents were frantically waving flowers around,

What she didn't understand was…Why was everyone holding a different species of a flower? Suddenly, Kasshi bowed down on one knee again, a sincere smile gracing his lips. _Despite his usually teasing personality…he's actually a great person,_ Chocolat thought.

"There now Chocolat…everyone who is important to you is here to witness the moment. The most important decision of our lives." Kasshi whispered softly. He presented a ring box and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

For a split second, Chocolat felt like her heart…had stopped.

~X~

It was like riding a rollercoaster; she could feel her heart surging up and down of the emotions she was feeling at that brief moment. Her life had been leading up to this moment. This time was different; there were no drooping flowers or annoying insects, there was just a sincere, true smile on Kasshi's face as he kneeled down. There was just her friends and family, her partner, her partner's friends…all of them were carrying flowers. Kasshi had prepared this…All for her. He had planned this. Tears of happiness prickled her eyes as she tried to conceal them unsuccessfully. She flushed a deep shade of red as Caramel gathered up all the flowers. She wrapped them carefully with a huge ribbon, preparing to give it to Chocolat.

"…Yes."

That one word. It only felt like her life had been leading up to the moment she accepted his request. She allowed Kasshi to slide the diamond ring smoothly up her ring finger as his lips touched her knuckles. Caramel handed her the bouquet of flowers. Soon, all the people who were important to her in her life…They all began cheering. Clapping. Congratulating.

Chocolat never felt that happy in her life. A bright smile on her face, she tried to ignore the prickling of the tears at her eyes. It was, the first time she ever cried because of happiness.

~X~

"Here's a present for you…to remind you." Kasshi took out two glass jars from his pockets, "To remind you, I always love you. Forever."

Chocolat swallowed the lump in her throat, breathing out. Wait…had she been holding her breath? It didn't matter. She accepted both jars, examining them carefully before realizing…

They were the perfect presents; the best presents she had ever received. One of them was made out of glass and stored sand inside. The sands were dyed many different colors. Each colored sand was put in carefully to the jar, spelling out her name, Chocolat. There was even a picture of Chocolat made out of sands. It had all been clasped into one jar.

The next jar was slightly more special. She remembered a time with Kasshi where she had rambled on to him about the most beautiful flower in the world; something could even live on Mount Everest. Still, she couldn't believe he had remembered it. What happened to the clumsy, forgetful Kasshi? Tears of happiness really ran down her cheeks now.

There was a single, beautiful flower in the jar. It sat proudly on many ice cubes, with green leaves all around it. It was absolutely beautiful and flawless. She stared at her soon to be husband, who was grinning sheepishly.

"Here is your present.." Chocolat leaned in. She planted a soft kiss on Kasshi's cheek, and the blond sweets spirit adjusted her position so that their lips met.

Tears of happiness ran down Chocolat and Kasshi's cheeks.

That one word.

Just that word, had affected her whole life.

**Me: How was it? I hoped that you guys enjoyed it! And I know that it was kinda short – **

**Kashino: Just over 1k.**

**Me: Mou, Kashino…It was 1.8 k...I really just thought I was in the mood of a sweet, cute little one-shot…So, yep! I came up with these little idea! What do you guys think of the drooping sunflowers and the whole concept? **

**Kashino: Cheesy.**

**Me: Okay, I wasn't asking for your opinion…Anyways! Please review and tell me what you guys think of this drabble! :) Do you think I should change anything? What were the fluffy moments you guys liked most? xD**

**Kashino: There weren't any fluffy moments – **

**Me: Yeah, I didn't ask for your point of view. -.-"**


End file.
